mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 12, Episode 9
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the ninth episode of the twelfth series. Key * HD - Hugh Dennis * EB - Ed Byrne * MJ - Milton Jones * AP - Andy Parsons * HW - Holly Walsh * HC - Hal Cruttenden Topics Lines You Wouldn't Hear In A Blockbuster Film HC - My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius, father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife. Please leave a message after the tone. EB - You're going straight to hell. Think you're going straight-to-DVD, mate. HD - OK, Iron Man, you win. You do the ironing. HW - Is it a bird? Yes. AP - Lord Of The Rings, UK Version: People come from the shires to go on a very long journey on the Northern Line to Morden. And when they get there, it's shit. MJ - If you push George W. Bush into that bath of concrete, that sets a very bad president. HD - Don't take me on. I am Wolverine, and these are my friends, Jolene, Windolene and trampoline. AP - Gollum, that's not the ring I was referring to. Would you please get your finger out of my precious? EB - Sh-Should we just check that Bond is dead before we continue with the plan? HW - God, Jerry McGuire, you had me at "Get in the van." AP - Yoda, have you ever been tested for dyslexia? MJ - If I come back in another life as a disposable razor, I'll be BIC. HD - There's something in the tractor beam, Ed. Unlikely Things For Andy Murray To Think HD - I need this championship point. I could really do with a poo. EB - Well at least now I've won Wimbledon, they'll stop making fun of me on television. AP - Oi Tim, look what I've just won. Waaaay HC - I wonder if my mum's watching today. Of course it is, she's always watching. HD - I could break his serve, or I could break his fucking legs. MJ - (Bad Scottish accent) I remember when I used to train... Dara: What is that? He's in the room. MJ - (Normal voice) So.. (Bad Scottish accent) I remember when I used to.... train in Scotland. I was a lot more unhealthier. I used to serve with a potato instead of a ball so I could have lots of chips afterwards. HC - I wonder if Kim really likes tennis. EB - I wish Kim'd shut up. Oh, Ed Byrne, he's so funny, so good looking... HW - When are Athena going to make a poster of me scratching my arse? MJ - Why do I spend my life trying to hit the fuzzy green apple with a snowshoe? HD - God, it's great having an enormous penis. AP - I think I just saw Ivan lendl raise his eyebrow. That means he's just ejaculated. HD - Wimbledon's all very well. I wish I was playing Farming Simulator. EB - Venus has the arse, Serena's got the tits. (nods head) Category:Scenes We'd Like To See